LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story II (REPOSTED)
by Ermac66
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Beginning Gron

(A/N - Finally, I am going to start the sequel to my Fanfic "LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story". If any of you haven't read that story, I recommend to read that and "Adventure to Ga'hoole" before reading this so you all know what's going on. Anyway, enjoy!)

* * *

"Sir Gron. Why are you wearing that hideous mask?" A Pure One asked.

An owl, wearing a Rat mask, turned to face his comrade. His name is Gron.

"I feel that this mask suits me very well." Gron responded.

"But you're a Pure One, not a rat." The Pure One said.

"And just why are you judging me by my mask, Pete?" Gron asked.

"Forgive me, Sir Gron. I am just curious as to why you would wear a mask of another animal and not an owl helmet." Pete responded.

"It is how I feel and plus, I want to wear this. So how much Iron have your men found?" Gron asked.

"Quite a bit and the queen is missing. She killed two of our soldiers and then disappeared." Pete said.

Gron striked Pete in the abdomen, then grabbed his throat with his left talon and squeezed.

"You let this happen?!" Gron said.

"I arrived at the scene just as she was flying away, Sir! If I had been there earlier, I could have stopped her!" Pete said, choking.

Gron let go.

Pete gasped for air.

"Assemble a team to hunt down the Queen. Bring her back to me alive." Gron said.

"Right away, Sir." Pete said before flying off.

"I never liked that white nuisance or her son." Gron said.

* * *

Jack and Otulissa were eating a meal at the table with their young owlet Alec.

"Momma, can I have some more worms?" Alec asked.

"I got you." Jack said, walking to the food table.

Alec cuddled under his mother's wing.

Digger was eating crazily again, which made a few of the owlets, owls and Alec laugh.

"Mommy, does he always do that?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Otulissa said. "Even before you were born."

Jack came back with the bowl of worms.

Alec jumped up and started eating out of it crazily, much like Digger.

"I think Digger might be in competition." Jack said.

He looked over at a few owls, who were talking to each other.

Twilight and Strix Struma were laughing with each other.

Soren was talking to Gylfie.

Jack looked at the two, then back at Otulissa.

Then Digger came up to Jack and said

"Boo!"

Jack twitched and fell back, falling on his butt.

Digger, Alec and Otulissa laughed.

"Very funny." Jack said, getting up.

He hadn't realized that the bowl was now on the floor and his right talon stepped into it, he slipped forward.

Jack was on now facing the floor.

The laughing continued.

"Darn it!" He said, then joined in the laughing.

"Digger, how do you do that weird spin of yours?" Jack asked.

"What, this?" Digger said, then spun crazily while digging at the floor.

"Yeah, that." Jack said.

Dave flew down to them, with a set of armor on his body and his face.

"Hello, knight in shining armor." Jack joked.

"Oh my god, Dave. You look different." Digger said.

"In what way?" Dave asked.

"You're covered with shining armor." Otulissa said.

"It's what the soldiers and guards are wearing now." Dave said.

"Are you a soldier or a guard?" Jack asked.

"A Guard for now." Dave said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's cool I guess." Jack said.

"Dave, back to your post, come on!" A guard said.

"Gotta get back. See y'all." Dave said, then flew away.

"I want to wear armor like that." Otulissa said.

"You'll get your chance soon, I'm sure." Jack said.

* * *

Gron was looking at his search group, who were laying on the ground, beaten to a pulp.

"What in the hagsmire happened to you chumps?!" Gron said.

"Your stupid... queen... beat us!" One of the soldiers said.

"Damn it! Even a search party wasn't enough! A band of good owls, probably the best ones I have.. beaten to a pulp! I'll get that tyto if it's the last thing I do!" Gron said. "Get up ya beaten excuses!"

The beat up Pure One soldiers got up weakily as they followed Gron.

"Sire, we must consider better tactics." One soldier said.

"And just what do you consider to be a 'better tactic'?" Gron asked.

"Waiting until sunrise and us being 'FULLY RECOVERED', before we attack again." The soldier said.

"I'll consider it." Gron said. "That may be a better idea. Now all of you! Go sit in a corner to think about your failure!" Gron said.

The Pure One soldiers grumbled as they walked away from him.

* * *

It was dawn and most of the owls were in their hollows, sleeping the day away.

(A/N - Owls sleep when dawn is coming, and they are awake when it is night time.)

Jack couldn't sleep however. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother.

"Nyra. I miss you." Jack thought.

Otulissa moved in her sleep.

Alec was asleep across from Otulissa.

Jack looked at the opening where the moon shone brightly.

He wondered if Nyra was out there, lost or searching for him. He hadn't seen her in 5 years and 2 months, since the defeat of Metal Beak.

"I hope you're okay out there." He whispered.

Then Jack looked at Otulissa and Alec, who were still asleep, then he flew from his hollow to see Dave.

* * *

"No." Dave said.

"No? Why?" Jack asked.

"Because that would be violating King Boron's rules and who knows where that ungodly smite is?" Dave said.

"Hey, that's my mother you're talking about." Jack said.

"Sorry, but I'm being real here. She could be anywhere out there, maybe attacking other owl Kingdoms." Dave said.

"I'll go alone." Jack said.

"And abandon your family?" Dave said.

"They'll be alright. I won't even be gone for too long out there." Jack said.

"Okay, but I'm warning you : Do not get spotted by the guards. They're strict about the Curfew here." Dave said.

"I'll keep my eyes open for them." Jack said, then flew out of the hollow.

Dave made a face of concern.

"Ever since we defeated Metal Beak, he's been lonesome because of Nyra." Dave thought.

* * *

(A/N - This story belongs to Geopelia, which is my first account, but again : I lost complete access to it due to the 'Persona' login engine being deactivated back in 2016. Anyway, I am gonna continue this story as well as the other ones I left since 2015. Just giving y'all a heads up.)


	2. Catching up

Jack was flying in mid air, when he noticed a lot of dead Pure One soldiers laying on the ground, beaten, severed, and... dead. He was at a hills area.

"Oh my glaux.. they're all dead." He said.

As he descended to the dead soldiers, he wondered. 'Who did this?'

Once at the ground, he grabbed a pair of armor off of a dead soldier.

An owl struck him on the left side.

He fell to a side.

"Agh... Glaux!" Jack grunted.

He saw a pure white owl running to him. He recognized the owl. It was Nyra.

"Mother! Please don't!" He panicked, before starting to run and fly.

Nyra let out a screech as she neared him.

She jumped up and chased him in the air.

"The armor must be it! She thinks I'm one of them!" Jack thought before flying harder. He dropped the armor, but she was still chasing him.

"You can't get away from ME!" Nyra said.

Jack decided to take the chase into a forest.

He decided to fall down to the ground.

Nyra saw this and took this as her chance to get him.

"Heh heh heh." She chuckled evily to herself.

Jack unfortunately, got caught by a branch. The branch held onto a strap he was wearing.

He felt pretty stupid that he got caught by a tree.

"Oh no!." He said to himself as he wiggled, trying to free himself.

Nyra struck him on the back, causing them both to fall to the lowest ground.

[THUD!]

Nyra's talon was on his throat.

"Stop!.. Stop!" Jack choked.

Nyra laughed.

"?" Jack looked at Nyra.

"Did you really think I would hurt my own son?" Nyra said.

".. what?" Jack said, freaked out.

Nyra let go and helped him up get up.

"Long time no see." Nyra said.

"So.. you killed all those Pure Ones?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Nyra said.

"Why? Aren't they your soldiers?" Jack asked, confused.

"They are, but then they tried to kill me." Nyra said.

"Why would your soldiers try to kill you?" Jack asked.

"Beats me." Nyra said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came looking for you. I haven't seen you in so long." Jack said.

"Neither have I. I'm glad to see you." Nyra said.

A rat ran across the ground, trying to run away from the two.

Jack caught it by the neck and snapped it.

"We should get moving." Nyra said.

"Yes." Jack said.

The two took to the sky, Jack eating the rat, whole.

"So what have you been up to all this time?" Nyra asked.

"Raising a family." Jack said.

"Oh! You didn't tell me you had one! How many owlets do you have?" Nyra asked.

"Just one son. I named him 'Alec'." Jack said.

"That's a nice name. Who's the lucky Owl you had him with?" Nyra asked.

"Well.. she's a Guardian and her name is Otulissa." Jack said.

"Hm. I figured, since you went back with them all those years ago." Nyra said.

"Yes, I did." Jack said.

"How old is your boy?" Nyra asked.

"5 years old." Jack said.

"Mm. I want you to bring him to me soon. I wanna see him." Nyra said.

"I will." Jack said. Although, he was unsure of how he would be able to pull this little stint again.

"Say, are you seeing anyone, mother?" Jack asked.

Nyra twitched, having actually heard her son ask her that.

"No. Not since your father." Nyra said.

"Oh." Jack said. "Sad to say, I sort of miss him. Even though he was more of a King, than a father to me."

"I wanted to tell you for a long time, Jack. I really did." Nyra said.

"Had you told me sooner, I don't think I would have made any changes to my choices. He had to be stopped." Jack said.

"I hate to admit it, but you are right. He was my husband, but he asked for his death." Nyra said.

Jack looked at her.

Nyra looked at him.

The two conversed for a little while longer before Jack left, to go back to Ga'hoole.


End file.
